12 Things I Love About You
by Whispering Thoughts
Summary: What happens when Hermione recieves a mysterious poem, "12 Things I Love About You," and continues to get gifts from a secret admirer for eleven more days? Who will her secret admirer be? Read and find out! *Can be seen as a prolouge to That First Moment*
1. 12 Things I Love About You

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

Whoever said studying was interesting? Wait that was her! Arrgh! She had so many exams coming up what with her N.E.W.T's and all. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her favorite chair by the fire with a good book. You know what? That's what she was going to do. Hermione slammed her book closed startling Harry and Ron from their own quiet studying; well Harry was studying. Ron was daydreaming. "Where are you going?"

Hermione turned to look at Harry before disappearing up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. "I'm going to get a book to read. I can't sit here and study one more minute. Otherwise, I might go crazy." Harry nodded and she left.

There sitting in the middle of her bed was a single red rose and a single sheet of blank stationery. Hermione reached out and picked up the piece of stationery. As soon as her fingers brushed the stationery, words appeared on the piece of parchment. Startled, she dropped it. Instantly, the words disappeared. She picked up the stationery once more. This time she was ready when the words appeared again.

To Hermione:

12 Things I LOVE About YOU,

Your beautiful chocolate brown eyes…I could get lost in them.

The way the sunlight brings out the honey colored strands in your hair.

The way your face lights up when you've finally found what you've been looking for.

The way your eyes sparkle when you're having fun.

The way you bite your bottom lip when you're concentrating.

The way you curl up in front of the fire with a favorite book for hours.

The way you take time to stop and smell the flowers.

The way you care for your friends without a second thought.

The way you seem to know everything, and yet, you do not know anything.

The way your face has so many expressions.

The way you…

Last, but not least, how you're standing here reading this and thinking, "What is this guy talking about?" (It's all true, my love.)

"What in the world is this guy talking about?" Thought Hermione. "Never mind what he's talking about. He's being really sweet, even if what he's saying not true." That's when Hermione remembered what she came upstairs for. She quickly conjured a vase out of thin air and filled it with water for the rose. After carefully arranging it on the night stand, she grabbed the book she had come after. Taking the stationery with her, she took her book and curled up her favorite chair in front of the fireplace. Taking care to place the stationery in the back of the book just so she settled in to read for the night.

Harry smiled when he saw Hermione curled up in front of the fireplace with a book. He was about to speak when he noticed that she was fast asleep. He motioned for Ron to keep quiet and went to remove the book from her hands. He was startled when a piece of stationary fell out of it. He picked it up only to find that it was blank. "Hermione must have had it there to take notes with." He thought. He replaced the parchment in the book. It was odd that he didn't see a quill. He shrugged as he placed the book down and pulled a blanket from the back of a nearby couch and tucked it around Hermione careful not to wake her. Silently he and Ron made their way up the stairs of the boy's dormitory, leaving Hermione fast asleep in front of the fireplace.

Hermione was startled when she woke up alone in the common room, covered in a blanket. She immediately began to search for her book that held the parchment from yesterday. She wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream. She found it on the table in front of her and instantly began looking for the piece of parchment. To her relief it was in the back of the book where she had left it. She picked it up and straight away the words appeared once again on the parchment. Hermione read through them again shaking her head. "Really what was this guy thinking?" She put it back in the book and went upstairs to get ready for breakfast.


	2. 11 Times You Have Caught My Eye

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

Hermione was in the library packing up after a late night of studying when a piece of paper floated down out of nowhere. Sighing she picked it up. She expected it to be a note from Harry or Ron saying that they needed her help with homework, so she was surprised to see a long letter written to her.

11 Times You Caught My Eye

To My Love,

As I said in my last letter I love your beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I get lost in them every time I look into them. However, I know you do not believe me so I figured I would provide you with evidence seeing as you always need it to support your theories. (Just Kidding Love) Still you'll find all my evidence below as you can tell from the title of this letter to you. I hope you enjoy my recollections because I enjoyed writing them down for you.

1st Time: As we made our way to Hogwarts for the very first time I couldn't help but think of how beautiful you were, but then I told myself eleven year old boys were not supposed to think this way. Then, I remembered how smart you were. You had already displayed your knowledge to me at this point. I still can't believe you memorized all of our text books! Why can't I have your memory? Anyway, you had no idea I was thinking these thoughts. Your mind was already on that night's sorting. Somehow I knew you would be placed where you wanted to be; however I was not so sure I would be placed where I wanted to be.

P.s. It was here under the stars that I noticed how bright your eyes were.

2nd Time: I must say watching you running through the Great Hall after a long nap, I might add during which I was terrified the entire time, was the highlight of the year. It did not matter that Voldemort was defeated another year. Your hair streaming behind you as you ran to greet your friends will be forever etched into my mind. Thank you for making my second year complete.

3rd Time: Yes, I noticed the stress your body and mind went under as you took more than your fair share of classes. You may have thought no one knew, but I did. I wanted so badly to help you but I knew when my help would not have been appreciated. Besides I knew that you already knew the information; you just had to take the time to write it down. What you needed was a big bubble bath and a few hours to forget it all as you took a much needed nap. However, I could not give you this. I promise one day I will make this up to you.

P.s. Even tired, your eyes are still an enchanting chocolate brown.

4th Time: I watch you daily in the common room as you bend over several yards of parchment that are not needed as you try to fit everything you want to say in an essay. One day you'll realize that sometimes words are not needed. A look can say everything. Watch for mine Love. You'll see it soon.

5th Time: Your friends may have doubted you in their moments of anxiety, but I want you to know that my heart has always told me that you were telling the truth. No matter how brainy you may sound I want you to know that your knowledge has a place in this world and one day it will find a home in whatever career path you may choose.

P.s. Your eyes sparkle when you learn something new.

6th Time: I know how much you helped your friends during the TriWizard Tournament. Do not continue blaming yourself for the fact that he came back that year. He's dead now and the world has you to thank for it, no matter how much you try to deny it. See your knowledge came in handy after all, and where it failed your skills in friendship played a very important role. Remind me to tell you something later about the TriWizard Tournament that you do not yet know.

7th Time: I must say that during my fifth year I was a little preoccupied, OWL's you know, and mad at my own friends. However, in the moments that I was able to escape my temporary insanity it was thoughts of you that brought me back down to Earth. Never will I forget those rare smiles that you graced me with that year.

P.s. Did I mention that my favorite smile of yours goes all the way up to those beautiful eyes?

8th Time: My thoughts did not belong to me this year. There were times when I thought I was going to go insane from people trespassing inside my head. Why couldn't they leave me alone? I only wanted to think about you and all the happy, albeit little, memories I had. I just had to sit there and dredge up a memory of you in it and I would be in a happy place, but alas, my thoughts were not mine. Yes, fifth year was full of drama and hatred. Maybe sixth year will be better, hmm?

9th Time: My friends constantly wonder where my head is. Lately I am lost in my textbooks trying to distract myself from thoughts of you. Usually you're there reminding us all about an upcoming homework assignment, but lately all my homework is done, and I don't need the reminders. Now I know why I don't do my homework on time. Just kidding, my Love. I only don't do it on time just so I have the excuse to ask you for help. You can berate me later for this.

P.s Did you know your eyes sparkle and ignite when you get frustrated because I don't do my homework?

10th Time: This last year you disappeared from my world. I yearned to hold you close; yet you felt so far away. You craved another hand to hold and another's arms. I stepped back and gave you what you wanted, jealous every step of the way. I knew one day that if you needed me you would find your way back into my arms no matter how hard I wished you were there now.

11th Time: Well the war has ended and your arms where the first I felt wrap around me. Right then I knew that you had found your way back to me.

P.s. At this moment your eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

Well now you have read my evidence. I can only hope that you find it accurate in the long run. We'll be meeting soon My Love.

Your Secret Admirer

Hermione bowed her head as she read the last line of the letter; she wiped away the tears that were falling silently down her cheeks. Yes, she had caught this guy's eye numerous times. Yet, somehow through the poem and letter he had sent her, her secret admirer had already managed to catch her heart. What was she going to do? She quickly reread the letter again pausing over each piece of evidence that pointed her in the direction of her secret admirer. _It sounded exactly like…No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't do this. There was…._


	3. 10 Days of Sunshine

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

When Hermione sat down for breakfast that next morning she was astounded to see two owls struggling to carry a package meant for her. Standing on tiptoe she quickly relieved them of it and gave them a bit of her breakfast before they flew off. Whispers started flying as she opened her package. Inside an ornate box were ten vials and a note. Hermione reached for the note first, not wanting to risk anything not knowing what the potions were.

To My Love,

Inside, as you clearly see, are ten vials. "What is inside them?" You ask. Well, my love, you must have noticed the dreadful weather these past few days. I'm tired of it and decided to do something about it. The vials contain the potion for a beautiful sunny day. Please grant me my wish and give me a sunny day tomorrow so that I may see your honey colored hair once again and not have to wait until the lamp light catches it just so. Bottoms up!

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

Hermione smiled and tucked the package into her bag. Needless to say the next day was filled with sunshine and there was not a single cloud in the sky.

Hermione would be found sitting on the grassy hill the next day staring sightless at her friends as she pondered her secret admirer. This person dreaded too many rainy days just like…Hermione shook her head again. No, it couldn't be.


	4. 9 Things You Have Been Looking For

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

It had been a long night for Hermione. She had spent half the night poring over the letters she had gotten from her secret admirer trying to figure out what to do. In the end she had just given up and gone to bed. However, she had still tossed and turned all night long. Her sleepless night was evident on her face as she sat down at breakfast the next morning. "Are you okay?" She just shook her head.

"I think I'm going to go lay down," she said grabbing some toast. She didn't notice the worried glances cast in her direction.

Hermione had seriously been about to lie down and try to get some sleep until she spotted another large package on her bed. At least it looked like a gift. She didn't think she could deal with another letter right now. However, she immediately felt better upon seeing the package sitting on her bed. It was beautifully wrapped in Gryffindor colors and attached was a single piece of parchment.

I noticed that you looked down this morning and thought these nine gifts might cheer you up since I know you have been searching endlessly for them. Remember that I have said when you find something that you have been looking for your face lights up. Please know that each gift was given in free will and with love for its next owner. I hope to see a smile on your face at lunch. Until then My Love…

Hermione eagerly opened the box and gasped at its contents. Her mysterious person had been right. She had been looking everywhere for these items. "Where ever did he find them?" She thought as she began to go through the box.

Her box contained:

The first feather she had bestowed with the gift of flight.

The mirror that had saved her life in second year.

The piece of parchment that had held all the answers for Harry and Ron so that they could get into the Chamber of Secret.

A very realistic, detailed drawing of her hitting Malfoy in her third year. (Hermione smiled. Hitting him had felt so good. )

A picture of her and Victor dancing at the Yule Ball.

A glass ball that reminded her of the one that she had risked her life for in her fifth year.

The potions book that she had ordered Harry to get rid of in sixth year. (It felt good knowing that she now had it in her possession.)

A miniature tent that looked like the one that her, Harry, and Ron had stayed in during their hunt for the horocruxes.

Last, but not least, a photo of her, Harry, and Ron taken after the war. (She smiled wistfully as she traced the smile on Harry's face that she thought she'd never see again. It was back!)

Still smiling she replaced all of the items back into the box, with the exception of the photo. Placing the box under her bed she climbed into it, tucked the photo next to her heart, and finally fell asleep.

Her secret admirer was pleased to see a smile on her face at lunch and one that continued for the rest of the day no matter what anyone said or did.

During her nap, Hermione had finally figured out who was sending her the letters and the presents, but she would let him come to her. (She figures the person is doing it for a good reason.) (AN: Who says sleep can't help you figure out your problems?)


	5. 8 Ways to Have Fun

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

Hermione had eagerly been waiting the entire day for another letter or present from her secret admirer though she seriously doubted he could top the one that he had given her yesterday. However, the entire day had passed without incident and Hermione was sorely disappointed, so when she saw the pieces of parchment on her bed as she started to climb into bed that night she quickly snatched them up. In her hands was what looked to be a crude handmade book, the title, 8 Ways to Have Fun. Hermione just smiled and opened it.

8 Ways to Have Fun

**Laugh whenever possible.** You do this more now than you ever did in the past, but I still love to hear your laugh. It lights up all the dark corners in my heart.

**Smile**, because it chases away the shadows that your laugh can't quite reach.

Okay now that we have the serious ones out of the way, what do you want to do? I know you love to read, but my goal is to bring you out of your hiding place My Love. I know! **Go shopping!** (I know you're thinking, "Did he just tell me to go shopping?") Yes I did Love. Now hear me out. Don't go shopping for you. Go shopping for your friends and family. You know you love to. (See your smiling now; indeed Hermione was smiling.)

**Sit for hours NOT THINKING about anything, or at least daydream!** I know you Love. You would think if you could. Your goal for the next week is to sit and take some time to relax as you don't think about anything. You'll thank me for it later.

**Take the time and treat yourself to a bubble bath at least once a month. **I couldn't do this for you earlier, so you can do it for me now that you have plenty of time. Don't worry, Harry and Ron can take care of themselves for one night.

**Splurge and buy yourself something nice.** I don't mean a book Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She had been thinking exactly that. Buy yourself something you've wanted for a long time, but felt that it would be too childish. You know what I'm talking about. Hermione gasped. How could he know about the teddy bear she had been eyeing since her third year?

**Buy yourself some chocolate and don't share! **Once again, I must say I know you. You never indulge yourself. Take this time to get something sweet and eat it to your heart's content.

Now that you have done all that I have asked for you may **read a book**. Enjoy!

That weekend Hermione would be found in Hogsmeade buying herself the teddy bear that caught her eye so long ago along with a generous supply of chocolate. Then, she would take the time to buy gifts for her friends and family, no matter how simple the gift. Upon returning to Hogwarts she would dole out the gifts amid laughter and smiles. When that was done she would retreat into a corner and sit for hours on end with a peaceful smile of her face. It would not be until after she had spent another hour in a candlelit room, bubble filled bathtub would she return downstairs wrapped up in her favorite sweatshirt that she had long ago stolen from Harry and pajama bottoms to read the book that had been promised her. However, it would be to everyone's great astonishment when she put the book down only after half an hour to pull Ron and Harry into her corner to spend the rest of the night talking.


	6. 7Things You Do When You're Concentrating

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

Her head was so filled with plans for that weekend that she almost missed the piece of parchment that graced her breakfast plate the next morning. Upon recognizing the handwriting she smiled and opened her newest letter from her secret admirer.

7 Things You Do When You're Concentrating

Bite your bottom lip

Twirl your hair around your finger

Run your finger across the page as you follow the line you're reading

Try to drown out everything around you, but fail

Glance around the room trying to find out who is tapping their foot only to find that it was you the entire time (Yes, I noticed.)

You give up trying to not make noise (I know you cast silencio spells in the library so you can make noise and not disturb others. It's other people's noise that bothers you.)

Lastly, how your eyes linger on bits of information that are particularly interesting. (This is the only way the material can capture your attention.)

I figured you might want to know this seeing as we're taking a test today and this is where you do your most concentrating. Be mindful that I will be watching and that all the above will distract me in every way. Not that I'm saying you shouldn't concentrate; just try to be more discrete would you? Thanks Love

Hermione gasped. She never realized she did all that. Now how was she going to stop herself from doing it? Oh, she had a tough day ahead of her.


	7. 6 Books You Have Yet to Read

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

The next morning Hermione woke up to find a box sitting beside her on the bed. "How in the world was he leaving her all these gifts?" She thought. She sat up and opened the box. The first thing she saw was the note. Smiling and shaking her head she reached for it.

Down to number six My Love. The day we meet draws nearer. Anyway, inside the box you will find six books that I don't think you have ever heard of, if that is even possible. I wanted to repay you for not distracting me during the test yesterday. Yes, I was watching you even though you thought no one was. Thank you for your generosity. I hope that you will find the time to sit down and read these six books. You need a break after all that studying.

Hermione just laughed and laid the parchment aside. Inside were six slim books. Being careful not to damage them she lifted them out of the box. Their titles were, Strawberry Kisses, That First Moment, Meeting the Godparents Part 1, Meeting the Godparents Part II, 12 Things I Love About You, and Mistletoe. "Hmm. They sounded interesting." She leaned against her headboard and began to read the first one, Strawberry Kisses.

**Author's Note: Stories mentioned are ones that I have written or have yet to write. I could not think of any other books Hermione may have not read and did not want to offend anyone with any stray titles so I used my own. WG13 **


	8. 5 Flowers to Smell

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

She had just come up to get one of the books given to her by her secret admirer. It was just after lunch. However, the scent stopped her in her tracks. She followed her nose to her bed. Sitting in the middle of it was a huge bouquet of flowers. Attached, of course, was a note. She reached for it as she breathed in the intoxicating scent. It read:

Five scents to tantalize your nose My Love

Hermione looked back at the bouquet. It was absolutely gorgeous. Orange blossoms, lilac, freesia, roses, and jasmine tangled together in a crystal clear vase to create a splash of bright color that gave off the most intoxicating scent. Hermione leaned down to breathe it in. Hmm. It just smelled so good. She moved the bouquet opposite of her single red rose given to her on the first day. Yes, the bouquet would be tantalizing her senses all day. Now if she could only concentrate on the book she wanted to read. Maybe she should read it on her bed?

**Author's Note: Flower combination, minus the jasmine, was taken from Stephanie Meyer's, ****Breaking Dawn****. (Just one more book I have read countless times in order to get inspiration from. It's up to you to decide which pairing it comes from. **** )**


	9. 4 Things You Did for Your Friends

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

The next night Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron helping them with their homework when a note fluttered down out of nowhere. Shaking her head at their questions she just put it into her bag and went back to helping them with their homework.

It was not until she was getting ready for bed did she remember the note. She retrieved it from her bag and crawled under the blankets so that when she was done reading the note she could go to bed.

To My Love,

I realize this note may have caught you at a bad time, but sitting here watching you I couldn't help but want to send you my next letter. Let's see. What number are we on now? Oh yeah, number four. Four is for the four things you did for your friends. Of course, you have done many more things than four, but alas, I have to stick with the number.

Unfailing in Friendship

Never once have you let your friends down. You may have thought you did, but if you remember correctly you were always there. It was your face and words in their brains telling them what to do. It was you guiding them every step of the way. Trust me, they thank you.

Bravery When It Counts

Most would think you're a bookworm and a Know-It-All, but you will do anything for those that you call your friends. It does not matter if you are scared. Someone once said, "Bravery only happens in the face of fear, not in place of it." This is what happens with you, Hermione. Fear stands no chance when placed up against you.

Push In the Right Direction

You see, everyone could use one of these. Through the years your friends have turned to you every time they are in need of a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to, and someone who understands them for them. They always turn to you, and in return you give them guidance and advice on what to do. You give them that push in the right direction. However, who do you turn to? No one. You keep everything bottled up until it explodes. Soon I hope we can rectify this.

Generous Knowledge

I know you place a high esteem on this particular subject. However, you don't count it as one of the things that is most important. Though, if you think about it your friends would never have gotten as far as they have without all that you have given them. Over the years your knowledge has kept you all from certain death. For this I'm glad, otherwise I would not have this opportunity to tell you how much you mean to me.

I'll be seeing you soon My Love.

Hermione sighed, put the letter on her nightstand, and turned off the light. Now that she knew who her secret admirer was she was finding it harder and harder to stay away from him. Well, she couldn't stay away, but she was darn careful that she didn't give anything away. Sighing once more and turning over Hermione fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Friendship and bravery were taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, when Hermione tells Harry what is most important about being a great witch or wizard, or in general, a great person. The other two I used to my advantage. **


	10. 3 Things You Do Not Know

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

Hermione was brushing her teeth when writing began to appear on the mirror in front of her.

Good morning My Love,

We're down to number three. If you recall in my first letter I told you that you do not know everything. I was telling you the truth. I am about to tell you three things you do not know. When I finish you are going to think I am lying, but someone will come through the door behind you and agree with everything that I have said. Are you ready?

Number One: **You Are Beautiful**

This is true. You cannot deny it. The guys all stare and whistle at you when you walk past My Love, me included.

Number Two: **You're Down to Earth**

You're already saying, "I know this." I know you do, but do you realize that you could care less what others think? You may think you do, but you don't. Of course, you want to be loved and accepted. Trust me, you are! You're my down to earth girl who couldn't give a care less what others think as long as her friends accept her.

Number Three: **Your Heart Is Mine**

You may not agree yet, but just you wait! You'll agree in a couple of minutes. Anyway, my heart already belongs to you.

_What was he talking about?_ She thought. _My heart belongs to no one, I'm not beautiful, and she wanted her friends to accept her. Still, sometimes she didn't know if they did._ Just then the door opened and Ginny walked in. Hermione looked at her through the mirror and watched as Ginny read the writing on the mirror.

Ginny smiled. "Well, since I'm the first through the door I'll tell you he is telling you the absolute truth." Hermione looked at her shocked as Ginny laughed at her expression. "Hermione," she said. "You don't notice that when you walk down the hallway every guy is drooling all over himself. Then when they quit drooling they're so busy whistling I can hardly hear what you're saying half the time." Hermione shook her head.

"They're whistling at you."

"No, they're not," said Ginny. "I can't get a date to save my life, and the only reason those guys are not pestering you is because you're always with Harry or Ron. They know what would happen if they tried to ask you out if one of them was there." Hermione had to smile at that image. "As for the second one, all of your friends love you. We know you're a know-it-all. However, we love you for it. You're our know-it-all. Plus, you know it's true that you don't care what others think." Hermione only nodded. "Lastly," said Ginny. "Your heart does belong to this guy. Otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here arguing with everything he said." Hermione just laughed. "You know he's telling you the truth. Everything this guy has had to say about you has all been true. He knows you all too well. He's done his homework and I say you should give him credit for it," said Ginny. Hermione laughed once again.

"Okay."


	11. 2 Facial Expressions

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

The next day at lunch Hermione received another letter from her secret admirer. On the outside of the letter was the number 2. It was not until later in the day that she had a chance to open it. Inside were two pictures of her. They just seemed to be ordinary pictures until she turned them over and read what was on the back.

First Expression: Mayhem

This is the expression you wear when you have a plan. It may or may not help your friends, but you wear it quite often.

Second Expression: Contentment

Before the end of year seven this look hardly graced your face. Now that Voldemort is dead and peace has found its way into the world again contentment is seen radiating from your beautiful face.

The letter also contained a single sheet of parchment. It read:

These are two expressions that grace your face quite often these days My Love. Mayhem, because I see you plotting to get me back for this quest I have sent you on. It's driving you mad trying to figure out who I am. Contentment, because I plan on keeping that look on your face as soon as I claim you as mine.

Hermione sighed and shook her head as she sat in the library trying to study for the NEWT's. _This guy knew her so well. Little did he know that she already knew who he was._


	12. 1 Way You Look At Me

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

Hermione could barely contain her excitement as she got out of bed the next morning. Only one more day until she met her mystery man. Well almost mystery man. Today she expected to get the details as to when and where to meet him tomorrow. She was on pins and needles throughout all of her NEWT's. She had almost given up hope when she spotted the lone piece of parchment on her bed just before she was about to climb into it. She eagerly snatched it up. Inside was another photo of her looking straight at the photographer. Hermione gasped and turned over the photo.

1 Way You Look At Me

When: Friday; 8 p.m.

Where: Room of Requirement

Who: You and Me

Hermione smiled. Sure enough, this picture was taken by…


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me along with the characters. Only the plot is mine.**

The man stood with his back to her. "You came," he said.

"Of course I came." "Why wouldn't I have?" The man didn't answer her. "Look at me," she commanded. He turned to her, and she met the gaze of her boyfriend. "What is the meaning of this Harry?" She asked. "What were you thinking?"

Harry looked at his girlfriend. _She was the only one that would ever make his world complete._ "I was and am thinking that I'm irrevocably in love with you Hermione Granger." "I have been since the day you popped your face into our compartment. It just took me seven years to realize how much you meant to me. Will you marry me?" Hermione gasped. Harry took this time to pull the ring from his pocket and get down on one knee in front of her. "I did all of this to show you how much you meant to me even though I knew a simple I love you would do. I wanted to make you feel special. I wanted you to feel like you were a princess. I wanted you to know that I love you and I don't see anyone else I'd rather spend my life with than you." By this time Hermione was crying. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride Hermione Jane Granger?" Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded her head jerkily. Harry's grin lit up his face as well as the room. In the next instant he was off his knees and sweeping her into his arms. "I love you so much," he whispered against her lips as he greedily kissed her.

"I love you to Harry," she said as he slipped her engagement ring on her finger. "You were right. My heart is yours." Harry just laughed as he held her tighter against him.


	14. Author's Note

Hey Guys (and Girls),

Okay you're probably wondering why Harry was sending Hermione all these letters and gifts if they were already dating. Well, why was he? Harry was sending Hermione the gifts to show her how much she meant to him and to let her know how well he knew her. What girl would want to marry a guy she did not know? I hadn't planned on having them already dating until halfway through the story, which took three days to write. (I was that eager to write it!) Anyway, them dating kind of happened in the course of writing. Of course, then I had to go back and make sure I didn't give away non-subtle hints that it might be Harry. Now you know who her secret admirer is and this story can rest.

I however cannot. Thanks, goes to, phoenixgirl23, for being my muse and my brain behind this story. She let me read one of hers, which is fantastic by the way, so I thought I could return the favor. At least we have the same pairing. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story and giving me the guidance I needed. My readers thank you as well. You'll hear from me soon. I seem to be working backwards as I'm working on Mistletoe now, the story in which Hermione and Harry first start dating. (As I said in my summary this story can be seen as a prologue to That First Moment which has a sequel, Meeting the Godparents.) I have to work out the ideas in my head before I get it down on paper. Then you guys will get to read it. You'll be hearing from me soon, WG13

Enjoy and Keep Reading!

P.S. I had to go back in and add some things so Hermione would figure out that it was Harry early on so it wouldn't be weird that she was receiving gifts and letters from this weird guy. She figured Harry must have had a good reason for sending her gifts and letters even though they were dating so she let him continue with his charade. I thought it turned out just fine, if not just a little short. But I like it short; it gives you, the reader, more of a chance to add your own ideas to the story and let it grow in your own head, which is what I love doing. If the story carries out forever you don't get the chance to do so.


End file.
